Just Another Soldier
by JackSkellington'sBride
Summary: What If Jasper didn't go through the change alone but with his mate? What if he knew Peter as a soldier. What if he already had his mate? My First Story Flames Are Welcome. Jasper/Jade She is my own person I made her Please don't steal her. Rated M For language and maybe later chapters depends.
1. I have Found You Again

SM owns all sadly. My imagination is the making of this story alone and she can't take that away I shall only say this once though- I'm In Love with Emmett McCarty

Just another Soldier

As I walked down my street I keep wondering what Jasper had planned? With the war in all I didn't even expect this a carriage was waiting at the front of my house Jasper jumped down from it and took my hand Ma'am I do believe I promised you a date? I giggled why, yes Sir you did. Then shall we be on our way. I believe so Major.

He just chuckled under his breath and he lifted me in to the carriage and he got up front it. A while back he surprised me so much when he came to my door saying he was promoted to Major I thought he finally lost it at first then I was super happy he kissed me then. The north has got to hate not having him. He is an amazing man if I had my say he was the best man in the year of 1863 he wanted to have a date before he left to Galveston Because he was gonna be there for a few days to evacuate the women and children.

God I love my Soldier I don't know what I would do without him he already promised me after the war he would marry me why do the Yankees even want us to stop our way of life they are being a poor bitches (oops is that very lady-like oh well that's the truth) they cut off our supplies so we are workin on what we have I have sent with Jasper bunches of blankets, curtains, and rugs I spread the word to send them to the Confederates and most of the Confederate are ok thanks to my brilliant idea. While I have the northerners glaring at our soldiers hatefully because their teeth were chattering. I was snapped out of my thoughts, by the carriage stopping. Jasper opened my door and helped me down, we were in our meadow all the flowers were in bloom even if it was Fall it seems as if it stayed this way just for us with the Lilacs, Violets, Babies Breath, _Texas Star and so many more without the names I could recall Jasper sat me down in a bare spot were the flowers form around in a circle and we ate lunch I snuck on Jasper's head a crown of flowers and I started giggling Jasper looked at me confused and asked what is so funny?_

_Then he realized he looked up and saw the crown he sighed what good is it to be King of the meadow with no Queen he pulled his hands from behind his back and he had a crown of his own and he put it on my head I giggled again why, Jasper I would love to be your Queen just as much as any other girl in this town._

_We finished our date we ended up making a whole jewelry set of except for earring. When I got home I packed up some food in to a bag and pressed our crowns in my Diary. I ran out to my barn and grabbed my horse she is a brown and white Pinto named Shiloh (it means Peace) a gift from my daddy. I quickly jumped on her back. And I sped through the woods no way was Jasper leaving me without a proper Southern good bye. By the time I got to his house he was already heading to camp I followed him I finally caught up with him when I stuck back a little cause he found three women and he had to do his job I heard him greet them and they started to whisper to each other then the lead one said, "I hope you survive you maybe great use to me". I growled at that then she lunged at Jasper. She looked like a Mountain Lion grabbing a Deer for dinner but she was much more graceful I saw Jasper fall of his horse Freedom Fighter. And I jumped off my horse and screamed at the woman/ beast creature get away from my Soldier and she had a look of amusement on her face looking at me at looked at the other two then spoke sisters should we add her to the list this might be fun the sisters replied in a monotone voice why no sister she walked towards my with a evil grin on her face I grabbed Jasper and clung to him pray he would get up and help me but all he did was start screaming it was the scariest thing in the world to hear him scream I never thought that something could hurt him so bad then I realized she was right behind me._

_I turned around and said please put me though his pain so he won't have to go though it alone her smile just got bigger, "of course dear" the next thing I knew it that I am bleeding I feel the flames of Hell. I burned for what feels like forever. At least I think so it was agonizing torture I wasn't sure of anything except that Jasper was going through the same thing and that was my life line to keep myself grounded to my humanity. I awoke and looked around I was in a house everything was unfamiliar except for one and I was draw to it I followed the smell and gasped Jasper was sitting on a bed with his head down looking about ready to cry. His head snapped up and growled at me my eyes started to tear up but they would never fall and for some reason I knew that Jasper looked at me then his face went into shock. Jade darlin' is that you ''yes Jasper it's me what has happened to us'' he sighed I don't know but please don't worry I'll get us outta here somehow. Just then laughter floated through the room. Oh don't bother you will just end up more likely to die it was the Bitch that hurt my Soldier. I growled at her you stay away from my Soldier you're the one that made him- us become like this she just smirked of course you two show potential to my army huh now I was confused last time I checked women weren't suppose to fight. _

_She sighed you two are vampires now so we have our own different type of wars like right now most of us are fighting for territory to hunt all of a sudden my throat started to burn I looked at her and asked why was my throat burning she laughed and said silly me I forgot you two were Newborns with how controlled you were come along I will only show you once now let's move we followed her out to the woods and smelled the air it almost smelled like home smell the air and if you find something that smells good and is alive then kill it ok so we found two humans Jasper began to drink from him I started to drink from mine then I spat it out the woman (I learned her name was Maria) growled at me and asked why I spit it out I looked at her and said it taste worst that hardtack. Jasper just had a grimace on his face uhg same here (I don't like Jasper killing humans so I made him hate it) then I caught a delectable scent I followed it and killed it, it tasted like honey "yum" I thought jasper did the same we shared a look that held satisfaction on it Maria looked at us and sighed ok so let's get back to camp. We followed her I just looked at Jasper and held out my hand he grabbed it and brought it to his lips. God my Soldier is gonna make me swoon wait can vampires swoon. _

_Oh no more of that soldier you will come with me I screamed for Jasper to help me but the other vampires held him back it was the last time I ever saw him sadness washing his face but his eyes showed the love he had for me I'll have you again one day he screamed while she grabbed me and pulled me to a field and dropped me then this other vampire appeared well well looks like I get another one Maria. He just laughed and picked me up._

_Present day were Edward meets Bella_

Sighing here goes another year without him. Thing is I can tell when you're lying to anyone my friend Charlotte is the sweetest thing ever.

She kept my sanity though the whole time I was fighting with the Cuban army I was second rank next to the leader his most trusted fighter. But to me I was just another Soldier fighting the war's back then now I was in Washington in the states I as neighbors to this Bella girl I made quick friends with her she is something special ya'll know I told her I could see. When people lied to me or others she thought it was fascinating I honked my car horn I was driving a BMW completely red except for the for the blue X across the hood with white starts round it I heard Charlie say isn't your friend a little bit Patriotic. Yeah that's Jade for you. Then she ran out to my car and I looked at her with hurt eyes why starting up the car. I am a little Patriotic I did this to protect my Southern side she rolled her eyes and laughed Charlie isn't good with words and you know that. As laughed too as we pulled into the school.

I got out of the car and sighed I hate school. Bella walked up to me don't we all hate it. I smiled at her. Nun of ya'll hate it as much as I do I grinned as we entered the building then the scents hit me like a rocket. I was fighting all my instincts to crouch down and hiss I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the office. We got our schedule I have every class with her except gym thank god I have seen what she can do walking in a flat surface I felt a little bad for her class just a little. We made it through the first half of the day it was lunch time and I walked with Bella to her table I felt several pairs of eyes on me I despised humans I thought to myself well of the exception of Bella and Charlie I thought I heard someone chuckle behind me I rolled my eyes Back off mind reader I thought to myself then I heard a snicker and a gasp behind me.

I ain't that stupid mind reader and don't tell your families lies about me I will find out I turned my attention back to Bella, Jessica was telling her about the Cullen's Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and the last one caught me dead (har har laugh if you want) Jasper I was suddenly think to myself it couldn't be the same one could it. He would have never survived and that pain I knew he could control, feel, and use other people's emotions I hated that like and I hated it even more without him. I took the chance it wouldn't kill me I hope. I looked there was a blonde Beauty Rosalie by the envy in Jessica's voice then the one beside her I am going to take a guess and say Emmett because he is flippin HUGE I rolled my eyes and muttered to myself he looks like a flipping Teddy Bear his grin got a little wider when I said that. I looked at the one OH MY GOD Tinker Bell is real I started to scream in my head MY WORST NIGHTMARE IS ALIVE! Then I am guessing the one laughing is the mind reader. Edward by the description Jessica said then the last one was the blonde I was looking for since that dreadful day with Maria Jasper my Jasper.

Then the mind reader looked curiously at me as if sayin how you know him I rolled my eyes at him and thought you should study Jasper Whitlock Youngest Major in the Confederate Army. You would be surprised. Then the god-damn bell rang and I and Bella hurried off the Biology. Bella got the last seat so I stood calmly on the side of the room close to Edward sadly and he kept pestering me about how I knew Jasper I growled softly at him. Where you guys friends, family, or … say the word Edward and I'll rip y0ur throat out the bell finally rang I ran to my next class which I apologized to Bella for leaving her but she forgave me. Time pasted quickly then finally I made it to last class of the day our study period I looked round the room for someone familiar I sighed and sat by the waving hand Emmet hey he boomed Sup' a answered so is it just me or is your family pretty big he laughed there are two more in the family Carlisle and Esme but they are the parents. Your one of us right, yeah I guess so why, Um for you to be here you have to have Carlisle permission okay I'll run by later so are you guys all vegetarians or what. Yeah we all are Carlisle is the one who made the whole vegetarian thing ah how clean is his record hmm I guess maybe he killed any humans he works at the Forks hospital. Interesting I haven't killed one I am repelled by human blood it smells and taste like sewer water or whatever taste disgusting to you. He laughed quietly, and said human food. He smiled so what is your power. I looked at him and said I am a sponge, he raised an eyebrow. I sighed, I can absorb others powers and make them more advanced. Sweet! He said in his head can you hear me? I nodded and said in his, Can you hear me?


	2. Sucks For You Peter

SM owns all sadly. My imagination is the making of this story alone and she can't take that away in your face S.M- GuardianOfTheGone.

**Just another Soldier**

**Emmett:**This is way more fun than hooking up a radio and a beat up truck your awesome!

**Me:** I know Emmett, I know dat I am awesome.

**Jasper:** Pshhh Whatever I'm awesome I got a Fedora Bitchz.

**Me:** I will steal that Fedora (Grabs Fedora and runs) screaming "Mrs. Meyers owns dem I don't want to own dem I just stole Jasper's Fedora and wrote dis".

**Emmett:** Not even me! (Puppy dog eyes),

**Me:** Fine Emmett I'll talk to Mrs. Meyers.

**Emmett:** YAAAA.

**Jasper:** Awww I'm sad.

**Me:** Nahh I'll sell you to ma best friend you will be her slave.

**Jasper:** (huff) fine….

**Wolf's Girl59:** HAHA I own Jasper Bitchz!

**Mrs. Meyers:** No you don't.

**Me:** Ok who let her in here I put Emmett at the top to make sure she didn't ya'll are damn idiots now we are all screwed!

**Just another Soldier**

Chapter 2 Home Is Where Your Mate Is.  


Emmett and I spent the whole day trying to make each other laugh and get in trouble I won though because Emmett started laughin during Ms. Ditz class of ELA I told him imagin Edward strip dancing and dumping water on his head lookin like a stripper. I was in gym at this time so I could walk at vampire speed and be considering it a fast jog. People were whispering about me and the Cullen's sayin how I was their slut and shit I just laughed and after class I, Emmett, and Rosalie decided to make them think the worst. I started to pretend to flirt with Emmett while Rose came up and smiled at me then kissin Emmett on the lips and me grabbing Emmett's arm and pretending to look doe eyed at him it was hilarious lookin at all dem as we walked to the Café and I grabbed a water bottle and da pear cause I hate dem apples they ain't that special! 'Sigh' and grabbed an apple well here goes another day I thought distractedly. I pulled out a chair to an empty table and Emmett sat down with me along with Rose.

**JASPER'S POV**

Holy creator of Texas she is alive she really is alive I thought she died she survived the wars I looked at her with absolute amazement and awe she was more beautiful than I last remembered. I blocked my thoughts from Edward and thought My Mate! My beast instantly agreed and roared and rattled against his cage. "Jasper who is she" Edward said in awe his emotions showed he lusted for her. My beast roared "NO MINE MY MATE BACK OFF YOU PANSY ASS FUCKER I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE STAY AWAY"!

"You touch her Edward you will wish my beast gets a hold of you" Rosalie looked at me confused it showed in her emotions as well I started doing Morse Code on the table cause Alice and Edward didn't know it and thought it was just a human trait I learned. I tapped out "She is mine in every way of the word Edward is lusting over her and Alice is getting mad because of her visions and that she is very important to me" Rosalie face went thoughtful then her emotions showed shock and happiness. "She is your mate!

Oh my god Jasper we will make sure they stay at distance". Then I felt my beautiful gem Jade's shock hit me as she saw me and I felt her love, Happiness, Joy, then Sadness I was confused this time. I looked around me then saw Alice practically hanging on me glaring at Jade. "Oh fuck no" my beast roared I growled at Alice "Get your tiny clingy ass body off of me". "But Jazzy she will mess us up please Jazzy let's get rid of her she is gonna be horrible to me". I sent submission, fear, and respect to Alice she showed her neck in a way the humans wouldn't know and closed her eyes. "Alice I don't give a fuck if she hates you, **we** are NOT together I'm happy that you saved me but all you were before was a fuck buddy that's it so enough of this shit and leave her be". Then I walked up behind

Jade and wrapped my arm around her as she was going to throw the apple at Emmett I chuckled quietly and though 'Emmett is gonna be the first vampire that gets hit by not paying attention'. Jade's phone started ringing Crazy Frog which was surprising I listened as I heard a feminine voice come through the phone sayin "Hiya Jade" when Jade said "Hello" apparently she wasn't expecting a call and the person's name is Hallie. I heard Hallie say "Yeah Umm Twin can you do me a favor?" Wait! Jade doesn't have a twin and all I felt around us was curiosity from Emmett and annoyance and fret from Jade,

"Uh huh so what's the favor," said Jade as I wrapped my arms around Jade and started to kiss her neck I felt annoyance from her as she tapped me on the head I pouted a bit then rubbed my face in her neck which made her love for me raise. As Hallie went on "Well . . . you see, I came early to see you," She told us still stalling. Hallie get to the point," said Jade said sounding like a mom. As she looked at Emmett she raised an eyebrow as if testing him to question her. I've seen her angry side I saw that when I signed up for the Civil War. I almost shuddered at the memory. "Fine" She groaned "I am in Jail, Bail me out". Jade sighed she started to collect her stuff to leave. "But you're going to explain yourself as we drive back got it?" Jade said I mentally sighed I love when my Angel is fierce. Then a voice I haven't heard in awhile came over the phone "Hal, come back over here sugar," I looked at my angel in shock as if to say 'is that who I think it is!' Then Jade said "Hallie was that who the Hell I think it is". Hallie sighed over the phone "Yes that was Peter. He jumped in the car just as I was going to leave". "Alright whatever do I have to bail his ass too"?

"_Yeah kinda he is important"._

_Kinda! I am the most important person you know! Sigh Peter is gonna get himself slapped No, Peter that would be my twin that is on the other side of this phone, Said Hallie._

_Well we are just about to reach my BMW Hallie started squealing. "IS IT THE SOUTHERN PRIDE"! Um yeah Jade said, looking fearfully at the phone. Yaaa we get to ride is style Hallie said. OK gotta go Hallie._

As jade got into the driver's side Emmett got in the back and I was in shot gun. As we pulled out God Blessed Texas came on and me and Jade looked at each other and we held hands the rest of the way listening to Emmett's complaining about us being Mushy. Well this should be interesting.

**JADE'S POV**

_Was about to toss the apple at Emmett's head as my phone rang with crazy frog? Jasper came behind me as I answered it. "Hello?" "Hiya Jade," came the answer. "Hallie?" I questioned. "Yeah uh twin can you do me a favor?" She asked hesitantly._

_"Uh huh so what's the favor," I said suspiciously. Jasper put his arms around me and started to kiss my neck. Looking annoyed I tapped him on the head but smiled at his affection when he nuzzled my neck. "Well . . . you see, I cam early to see you," She told me still stalling._

_"Hallie get to the point," I said sternly as I looked at Emmett. His eyes were wide open as he paid attention to our conversation. "Fine," She groaned," I'm in jail come bail me out." Sighing I started collecting stuff I needed. "I'm coming but you're going to explain as we're driving back to the house." I told her. "Hal, come back over here sugar," A voice called from the back ground._

Hallie _was that who the hell I think it is," I said. She sighed in resignation, "Yes that was Peter. He jumped in the car just as I was going to leave."_

"Alright whatever do I have to bail his ass too"?

"_Yeah kinda he is important"._

_Kinda! I am the most important person you know! _Sigh_ Peter is gonna get himself slapped No, Peter that would be my twin that is on the other side of this phone, Said Hallie._

_Well we are just about to reach my BMW Hallie started squealing. "IS IT THE SOUTHERN PRIDE"! Um, yeah I said, looking fearfully at the phone. Yaaa we get to ride is style, Hallie said. OK gotta go Hallie._

As I got into the driver's side Emmett got in the back and My Soldier was in shot gun. As we pulled out "God Blessed Texas" came on and me and Jasper looked at each other and we held hands the rest of the way listening to Emmett's complaining about us being Mushy. Well this should be interesting.


	3. Hello

**Hey people I seriously need help with my other story or I won't post anymore chapters for that story I need this help please guys I have such major writers block it ain't funny... I know I hate these Author Notes just as much as Ya'll but I need help with Just another Soldier.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***


End file.
